


Paperwork (Masturbation Drabble)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [6]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	Paperwork (Masturbation Drabble)

Frannie kicked her crumpled work clothes off the bed, flopped over onto her belly, and opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand. She kept her porno magazines there, something her mother kindly refused to discover, and just the sound of the pages crinkling made her wet -- she didn't really need the pictures any more. Idly she pinched a nipple as she opened the top magazine to her favorite page anyway.

There. If she squinted, the man looked like Benny. She twisted her vibrator on underneath her pillow to muffle the whir and slid it down with a happy sigh.


End file.
